Любовь, конфликт  一種愛，衝突
by YuuriDemontsarya
Summary: Un Genral invierno lleno de deseos en poseer el cuerpo de Ivan. Un Ivan amando a dos seres. un China lastimado. ¿Un Triangulo amoroso? ¿Un amor? ¿un engaño? — Rochu —
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor, un conflicto**

Soleado, cálido, seco… sus ojos violetas pasaba por aquel paisaje sombrío, cruel, frio, lleno de tristeza; recordando los momentos que pasaba con el zar, reía, jugaba, dormía, era feliz en esa etapa de su vida, tan solo un niño. Pero su felicidad había acabado, su infancia ya no existía, él era solo un arma, arma hecho para matar, todos le temían, nadie quería estar a solas con él y él solo quería hacer amigos, estaba feliz por el hecho de que se había convertido amigo de los hermanos italiano, pero no se podía acercar a ellos, ya que España y Alemania se lo impedía. Solo, nuevamente solo, solo en aquella gran casa, en esa gran mansión, suspirando, recorriendo su hogar, tratando de encontrar los útiles de aseo; tarareando su himno patrio, recordando los días felices que pasaba con su querido zar.

*~*~ Flashback ~*~*

_Yacía el corriendo, feliz, siendo seguido por un hombre rubio, muy joven en verdad, con una belleza extraordinaria, su cabello rubio como el sol mismo y sus ojos tan azules como el mar. El pequeño sin darse cuenta, se tropieza con una piedra, cayendo al suelo, lastimándose las rodillas; con lágrimas en los ojos, se levanta, sacudiendo su vestimenta, observa como aquel chico se le acerca. Posicionándose a la altura del pequeño, dice._

_Iván… no llores, pequeño… ven vamos a casa, Yekaterina nos está esperando_

_Decía el Zar, tomado en brazos al pequeño Iván, este se aferraba con fuerza a la chaqueta de su protector, respirando el aroma agradable del zar. Al llegar a esa gran casa, la pequeña ucraniana esperaba con preocupación, al ver las lastimadas rodillas de su pequeño hermano. Se acerco al rubio, este con una sonrisa gentil baja al pequeño Iván; el pequeño ruso con un puchero en su rostro veía como el joven zar se alejaba, quiso seguirle, pero fue en vano, los brazos de su hermana lo rodeaba, impidiéndole avanzar._

*~*~ Fin Flashback ~*~*

Suspiro al encontrar al fin aquel armario, sonriendo con nostalgia, veía el retrato del zar junto a él, abrazados y sonriendo. Sacudió su cabeza, cerrando la puerta del cuarto para luego tomar su andar e ir a la cocina con una escoba en mano. Barría, sacudía y limpiaba la cocina mientras esperaba que la tetera sonara dándole señal que el agua ya estaba hervida. Sin percatarse, el timbre sonaba sin cesar, viendo extrañado la puerta preguntándose ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Quién sería tan _tonto _para venir en medio de una tormenta de nieve? Dejando a un lado la escoba, se dirige hacia la puerta, abriéndola, encontrándose con uno de sus ciudadanos que entre sus brazos yacía un delicado y pequeño cuerpo. Con asombro y preocupación distingue aquella figura; abriendo la puerta aun mas, dejando el paso al ruso.

Señor Rusia… me he encontrado a este extranjero al medio de la tormenta… su pulso esta débil…

Decía el hombre, dejando al desconocido en el sillón de la casa de su señor, Rusia miraba con preocupación a la persona inconsciente.

_Spasibo _— dice — yo me encargare de él… usted se puede ir a su casa… su familia debe de estar preocupada

Eh? Sí, señor con su permiso

El hombre con seriedad se dirige a su hogar, dejando a solas al desconocido y a Iván, este miraba con atención y un poco de preocupación a ese muchacho.

¿Por qué estabas en medio de esta tormenta, Yao? — susurro

De pronto la ventana se abrió de golpe, dejando a su paso una brisa realmente fría, helando el cuarto por completo. Rusia miraba con seriedad al "invitado", poniéndose adelante del cuerpo inerte del muchacho; la brisa se acumulo a un lado de la habitación, formando un cuerpo humano, un hombre viejo, que miraba con cierta lujuria al ruso, este aun mirándole seriamente decide hablar.

¿Qué haces aquí, general invierno? — dijo con seriedad

El nombrado no respondió, solo se limitaba a sonreír, recordando la vez que casi poseyó ese cuerpo tan frágil del pequeño Iván pero sus intentos insanos fueron frustrados por el joven zar. El ruso aun mirándole con seriedad, se acercaba con cuidado al inconsciente, estirando una mano para tocarle el cabello pero fue detenida por una fuerte brisa.

¡Largo! — grito — ¡Déjame! ¡déjame en paz de una buena vez!

Las luces de aquella casa se apagaron, aquel ente dejaba la habitación, Iván respiraba agitadamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, repitiendo una y otra vez _"Alejandro… ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?"_.

Las horas pasaron, Rusia miraba con tristeza aquella chimenea, suspirando de vez en cuando, dedicándole pequeñas miradas ah aquel que yacía dormido en su cama.

Tic- tac, Tic- tac, el ruido del reloj marcando cada minuto, cada segundo y cada hora que pasaba, Iván yacía dormido en aquel sofá, su respiración pausada, su expresión relajada, deseada por aquel general. El cuerpo inerte comenzó a moverse, abriendo los ojos, desorientado se incorpora, notado el frio de la habitación, sus ojos marrones se paseaba por aquel lugar, encontrándose con un hombre rubio que muy bien concia.

¿Qué paso, aru? — susurro — Iván, aru…

El cuerpo de aquel joven comenzó a moverse, asustando un poco al más pequeño, quiso correr al ver que en la mano de su acompañante tenía un cuchillo, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió, cerrando sus ojos por causa de un dolor horrible, soltado un leve gemido de dolor. Iván abrió sus ojos, incorporándose con brusquedad, mirando al que antes estaba inconsciente.

Yao… qué bueno que estés bien — susurro

Yao, aun extrañado, observaba al rubio que le miraba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy diferente a la que siempre muestra; de pronto sus mejillas comenzó a tornarse rojizas, haciendo que girara el rostro. Iván al notar aquel tinte carmesí en las mejillas de su compañero, se acerca, sentándose en la gran cama y posicionando una mano en la frente del asiático, causando que aquel color rojo aumentara más.

Mm… tus mejillas están rojas… y tu temperatura está muy elevada, Yao — dijo, acercándose al rostro del más pequeño — es peligroso que te lleve a tu casa… la tormenta a empeorado y el general invierno está muy enojado por tu presencia… y no creo que la tormenta cese mañana… tendrás que quedarte hasta que el general invierno de tregua… — suspira — debes de tener frio… te traeré un té caliente y algunas mantas…

El asiático miraba con asombro la puerta, levantándose se dirige hacia la chimenea, notando que yacía un cuadro de un joven rubio que en su regazo yacía sentado el ruso de sus sueños; una gran tristeza invadió el corazón del chino, suspirando se sienta en aquel sillón que minutos atrás estaba sentado Iván. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al ruso que traía entre sus manos una taza de té y unas que otras mantas; Yao, evitando la mirada de Iván, se acurruca un poco en aquel gran sillón, Rusia sin decir nada le extiende aquella pequeña taza, cosa que China recibió gustoso; Iván, con cuidado puso las mantas en el pequeño cuerpo de Yao.

Iván… — susurro — él… ¿Quién es, aru?

Él… él era mi zar… se llamaba Alejandro II… siempre me cuidaba…

El chino miraba con atención aquella sonrisa melancólica.

¿lo querías, aru?

_Da_… Alejandro fue el único que me quiso como yo era en verdad

El corazón del pequeño asiático comenzó a doler, quería salir corriendo y llorar pero no podía, su cuerpo le dolía cada vez más, impidiéndole correr. Miraba a Rusia que este aun mantenía sus hermosos ojos en el cuadro de su amado zar.

Tú… — dijo — tú también debiste de amar a tu emperador

Yo… tuve muchos emperadores en el transcurso del tiempo, Iván, aru — dijo, bajando la cabeza — pero… hubo un emperador que quise mucho, aru… él era Li Yuan… de la dinastía Tang, aru… él era muy gentil conmigo, aru

Decía en un susurro, evitando aquellos ojos violáceos que tanto le gustaba. Iván solo observaba con paciencia al chino, para luego posar su vista al cuadro donde yacía su antiguo amor. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar a su querido Alejandro. Necesitaba empezar de nuevo, tratar de ser fuerte, de enfrentarse al general invierno, de sacar a Yao de su casa.

Silencio. Yao miraba el fuego de la chimenea, mientras que Iván, tomaba un poco de ese licor tradicional de su país. Sintiendo que el viento se intensificaba mas, aquella tormenta no cesaría hasta que ese chino dejara a solas a Iván y eso el general invierno iba a lograr, no le importaba matar a ese asiático, el iba hacer que nadie se acerque a su amado ruso. Nuevamente la ventana se abrió de golpe, asustando a China que miraba con temor a Rusia. El general invierno yacía dentro del cuarto, mirando con odio al asiático, el fuego de la chimenea se apaga, el viento helado comienza a entrar, helando, así, toda la habitación.

_Chto vy hotite?_ [¿Qué quieres?] — dijo , Iván

_ya znayu, chto Iván_ [sabes lo que quiero Iván] — respondió el general invierno

Yao con extrañeza miraba como ese "hombre" se acercaba a Rusia, posando una gélida mano en el rostro de su amado ruso, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerlo. Se levanta de aquel sillón, dando algunos pasos, quería acercarse a Iván, pero se detuvo al ver como ese ente sonreía con sadismo, su cuerpo se paralizo. Rusia con rabia, aleja aquella supuesta mano de su rostro, alejándose de él, se acerca a China.

_Dolgo! _[¡largo!]— grito — _ostavʹte menya v pokoe! Yao pustʹ idut! _[¡déjame en paz! ¡deja que Yao se vaya_!]_

Yao sin saber de lo que hablaban, miraba con miedo a esos dos, sin saber el por qué se acerco con cuidado a Rusia, poniéndose detrás de él, haciendo que el general se enfureciera. Iván con el seño fruncido, protegía al asiático de ese maldito que le impedía hacer amigos.

Rusia y el general invierno, se miraban en silencio, Yao con miedo se aferraba al abrigo de su amado ruso, temiendo por la vida de su amado y la suya.

_Iván, moi dorogoi Iván, ya zhdal vse eto vremya, chto ty ryadom so mnoi _[Iván, mi querido Iván, todo este tiempo he esperado de tenerte a mi lado]

Decía el general invierno. Rusia miraba con atención cada movimiento que realizaba, los pasos de aquel ente eran constantes y calmados, se acercaba hacia su deseado ruso. Yao con miedo, se aferraba a la ropa de su amado. De pronto una fuerte brisa hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que el chino saliera volando. Iván con preocupación quiso acercarse a Yao, pero fue detenido por otra ráfaga de viento.

¡Déjalo!

Grito desesperado. Pero eso no fue lo suficiente para que ese general arrasara el cuerpo del asiático. Iván con impotencia miraba a Yao que trataba de ponerse en pie, pero por su desgracia no podía. El general invierno no dejaba de atacar a China, que este solo quería escapar.

¡Ya basta! — grito con desesperación, Rusia — ¡Déjalo… te lo pido! Por favor… general invierno… — suplico

Pero aquel ente no se detuvo, continuando así el ataque, dejando malherido al pobre asiático de más de cuatro mil años. Iván seguía gritando, suplicando que se detuviese, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, impidiéndole que diera un paso.

¡Ya basta! — grito aun mas, sintiendo que ropería en llanto

El general invierno, le miro, deteniendo sus ataques.

¿Por qué? — le cuestiono

Porque lo amo — dijo seguro — amo a China, quiero que sea uno conmigo y no… ¡no permitiré que lo lastimes!

El general invierno sin decir nada, desaparece dejando a Iván inerte, viendo a un Yao que sangraba.

Yao… Yao lo siento… lo siento tanto — se disculpo

Tomándole en brazos, lo recostó en su cama, besándole y llorando que no muriera, que no lo dejara. Le rezaba a Dios, a Alejandro que China estuviese bien.

Por favor… Dios… Alejandro… no me quiten a Yao… no me quiten al amor de mi vida… se lo suplico… — susurro

Toda la noche, rezando por el bienestar del asiático, llorando… quedándose al lado de su China inconsciente

_**Continuara**.._


	2. Chapter 2

Sin saber el por qué la tormenta ya había cesado. Iván, cansado veía el cuadro de su Alejandro. Sintiendo la voz del asiático. Al parecer estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Suspirando cabizbajo, cerró los ojos. Pensando en los hermosos jardines de girasoles que el asiático mayor poseía en su hogar. Deseando con todo su ser que esto, que su vida no hubiese existido. Deseo con todo su corazón que todos los países, personas y ciudades de todo el mundo fuesen sus amigos. Al diablo que todos fueran uno con Rusia, al diablo ser sádico, al diablo de ser solamente un arma. Él es una persona, tiene sentimiento y emociones, él ama como odia, él ríe como llora, él canta como sueña y él desea lo que quiere, y en esos momentos deseaba que ese pequeño y frágil asiático estuviese bien. Ahora en adelante no le temerá a nada ni a nadie, no le temerá a ese general y a ningún otro. Si es necesario iba a mostrar el verdadero Iván solo por proteger a los que quiere. Nunca más le van a temer, nunca más estará solo, nunca más amenazara a nadie que quiera, nunca más será un arma.

— _Alejandro… te prometo ser feliz, seré fuerte, nunca más… seré una amenaza_ — susurro — _yo… yo protegeré a China_

Los días pasaron, China ya recuperado miraba por la ventana de su habitación, suspirando con pesadez, escuchando los gritos de Taiwán.

— China-san — llamo, Japón — ¿le sucede algo?

— Eh? Si, Kiku… estoy bien, aru. ¿Por qué no lo estaría, aru?

— Porque hace ya tres semanas que no dice ni una palabra. Además evita mucho a Rusia-san ¿le ha hecho daño? ¿lo ha tratado de matar?

— No… él… no me ah hecho nada malo, aru… — Suspiro — _solo no quiero estar a su lado, aru _— susurro

Intrigado, el japonés veía como su 'hermano mayor' suspiraba con tristeza. El chino sin saber el cómo y el por qué evitaba el contacto visual como físicamente con el ruso. Tal vez, solo tal vez le tiene miedo a ese general. Si eso es, tiene miedo de que lo vuelva a atacar, no quiere volver a ese lugar nunca más y si es necesario se alejaría de su gran amor. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede alejarse de ese hombre? Por el amor de Dios ¿acaso no han visto ese cuerpo que tiene? Esos hermosos ojos violáceos, su piel, su cabello rubio trigo, su _da _al final de una propuesta, su _kol- kol- kol_ que dice cada vez que está enojado y amenaza, esa inocente y tierna sonrisa. Nadie podría estar lejos de ese hombre… esperen ¿dijo nadie? Es verdad todos le temen a Iván pero ellos no saben cómo es tan amable cuando está a su lado. Cada vez que se pone serio es tan exquisitamente sexy, su mirada seria, fría como su país. ¡Vamos Yao admítelo! Estas babeando por él, quieres que te haga suyo una y otra vez, deseas que él te diga que seas uno con Rusia. Lo amas, te gustaría probar aquellos labios, sentir el incontrolable placer al sentirlo adentro tuyo, arremetiéndote con tal fuerza que te enloquecerá. Gemir su nombre incontables veces, lo deseas, lo amas, te enloquece, te da celos al verlo tan cerca de los otros países, te da celos que él le diga a todos que sea uno con Rusia. Amas su forma de ser, quieres que te abrace, te diga _te amo_, te enloquece verlo sin su típico traje militar cuando está en tu casa. Cuando lo vez sin su pesado abrigó y con tan solo una camisa blanca, quieres tirarte encima suyo, arrancarle su vestimenta y hacerlo ahí mismo. Pero no puedes o no quieres que te descubra algo tan obvio. China, China, China tienes que ser lo más estúpido que uno ya es, digo, Alfred le confesó en medio de la reunión que ama ah Arthur, Francis beso al niño que no sabes su nombre delante de todos, Feliks se le pasaba abrazado a Toris. ¿Por qué no puedes tú ser tan impulsivo? Tienes cuatro mil años por el amor de Dios, deberías haberte confesado en su casa, ¿acaso no recuerdas vagamente que Iván le dijo a ese general invierno? Dijo _lo amo. _Ves, te ama, te corresponde.

— _Iván, aru_

Tres meses, tres mese que no le has dirigido la palabra a Iván, tres meses que pudiste tirarte encima suyo para besarlo delante de todos. Tres miserables y putos meses que Iván te ha estado ¿coqueteando? Efectivamente mi querido chinito, ese ruso sexy te ah estado coqueteando en estos tres meses. ¿Qué harás? Tienes miedo, se nota. Iván esta vestido muy sensual en esta reunión, todos lo mira, hasta el aristócrata novio del asombroso Prusia esta babeando al ver a TU Rusia. ¿Sientes celos? Pues deberías, esas ratas con novios están mirando mucho a tu panda ruso. Hasta Hong Kong le está mirando.

— _Ya basta, aru_

Vamos dilo mas fuerte grítales a esas ratitas que es tuyo y que no los mire o serán más que castrados.

— Yao

Mira te está llamando, se dio cuenta que estás celoso. Pero miren que está haciendo. ¿Cómo se siente estar en sus brazos? Hay una sola palabra para describirlo, ¿no es así Chinita? Es exquisito. Te encanta. Le miras de forma inocente. Ocultado tus deseos de matar a todos ellos, comenzar una tercera guerra mundial por haber mirado lo que es tuyo. Díselo, dile _Rusia eres mío._

— Rusia, aru…

— ¿estás bien?

— Si…

Miras de forma seria a los demás, aun estando en sus brazos. Tus pequeños hermanos te miran con algo de miedo. Todos te miran sorprendido. ¿Por qué? Tan simple, porque en tus ojos se ve el deseo de matarlos a todos ellos por haber acosado con la mirada a tu amado, lindo, inocente, tierno, ¿ya dije sexy? Pues también sexy panda ruso.

— Iggy… ¿Qué le está pasando a Yao? Él no es así…

— No lo sé, América… para hacerte honesto me da un poco de miedo verlo así

Sonríes de una forma un tanto sádica y a eso el sexy ruso le encanta. Mira como posa su mano en tu cintura. Es el momento de besarlo, animo. Cruzas tu mirada con la suya, este te sonríe de forma inocente y sensual a la vez. Todos cuchichean, ustedes ajenos de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

— Oye señorito aristócrata, ¿Por qué estas mirando a ese maldito?

— Porque es la primera vez que lo veo de esa forma, Prusia

— No deberías y lo más terrible es que lo haces delante de tu asombroso novio

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a un moreno de ojos castaños, Antonio, feliz se levanta, abrazando a su hijo.

— Manuel… mi pequeño Manuel…

— Weon ya deja de abrazarme… no podi ser mas fleto

— ¿Por qué siempre eres así con papá Antonio?

Todos veían con cara de asombro al recién llegado. Un rubio le miraba con algo de cariño. Chile había llegado para buscar a su amante, a su novio, a su Argentina, pero vamos aquel chileno no va a admitir eso, ¿verdad, Chile? Su papi Antonio le miraba con un puchero, viendo como aquel argentino se iba detrás de aquel tsundere chileno, igual que su _madre._

Todos retomaron la atención sobre un chino que ahora es besado por aquel gran país.

— China-san… — dijo sorprendido y sonrojado

— Que imprudentes — dijo Roderich

— Ve~ China le gusta — aporto el cobarde italiano

Todos se quedan mirando con cara de sorpresa. Inglaterra miraba a la nada, sonriendo, extrañando a su novio.

— Iggy… ¿estás bien?

— Eh? Si, Alfred… estoy bien

En el continente sudamericano se encontraba un cierto rubio de ojos verdes que yacía viendo con el seño fruncido aquel moreno tsundere que miraba con interés a un muchacho de cabellera castaña oscura.

— Che, boludo ¿Por qué miras tanto a ese cejudo?

— ¿Pa' que preguntai si sabi la respuesta? — respondió sin dirigirle la mirada

— Vos sos mío, ¿entendiste, Manu?

— Haber weon, tu no soy mi dueño

— Pero soy tu novio

El chileno con enojo deja a la provincia El Loa al lado de Martin, este le miro de forma curiosa, aun con el seño fruncido.

— ¿querés algo niño?

— Viejo tonto — dijo con seriedad

— Vos sos igual que Manu — susurro, ofendido

— Mira Martin, no te metas en mis weas, si yo quiero me meto con él. Si vai a seguir con tus escenitas de fleto celoso, te puedes ir si queri — dijo ya cabreado

Argentina, enojado se levanta de su asiento, yéndose hacia la puerta. Pero sin previo aviso recibe una patada en la canilla, mirando al culpable, viendo como aquel niño reía divertido, yéndose al lado de su país.

— vos, Manu, me has decepcionado. No sabes cuánto lo has hecho — dijo, antes de irse

— Chile no deberías estar con él. Además es un idiota, loco por el mate — dijo la Provincia el Loa

— Calama, no te metai, ¿pa' que veni a mi casa? Solo pa' wearme

— Te equivocas… no es para molestarte, es solo que no puedo ver que mi lindo Chilito mosho este con un idiota, desagradable como ese argentino

— Leonardo… eri un niño mimado, no sabi lo que es estar enamorao. Tú estai viviendo la vida loca, mientras que yo tengo que ir a esas wea de reuniones y soportar los celos de mierda de ese fleto culiao de Martín

— Manuel, yo sé cómo es estar enamorado… me gusta Andrés, pero el estúpido ni cuenta se da…

El silencio reino por unos momentos, Chile miraba con asombro a su ciudad, ¿en verdad Leo está enamorado de Andrés? Abrazándolo maternalmente, le decía algunas que otras palabras de aliento.

En Estados unidos. China y Rusia seguían besándose, sin importarles que estuvieran en medio de una importante reunión. Prusia con celos miraba de reojo a su no tan asombroso novio, España abrazaba con cariño a un Lovino con ansias de matar a españoles. Alfred, aun preocupado, veía a su Arthie.

La reunión ya había acabado. Todos cansado y "malhumorados" veían a sus respectivos ukes. Heracles con seriedad veía como su gatito japonés se acercaba a Rusia, este le sonreía de forma ¿seductora? Ahora sí, nadie le sonríe de esa forma a su novio, ¡Heracles Karpusi iba a sacar su lado rudo no importa si ese ruso fetiche de asiáticos lo mate en el intento, él iba a sacar a nihon de las garras rusas! Con decisión se acerco a su japonés, tomándole por la cintura.

— Japón… nos vamos

— Eh? Pero Grecia-san… estaba conversando con Rusia-san — decía algo incomodo

— _Ochi! _[¡No!] — dijo alzando la voz — vámonos… ahora

Todos veían como un serio griego 'encaraba' al ruso que todos temían y temen. Iván con su típica sonrisa, observa al griego, esa sonrisa que todos les da un escalofrió.

— _Demo_… _gomennazai, Roshia-san _— se disculpo, apenado

— _Ne volnuites' , Yaponiya_ [No te preocupes, Japón] — dijo — podremos hablar otro día, _da_

— _Hai… _hasta luego — se despidió

El japonés caminaba adelante, dejando a su griego novio celoso atrás, este miraba con cierto enfado al ruso.

— No… quiero que te le acerques… — le advirtió al ruso — porque si… te acercas a él… te hare pagar muy caro…

— _Da? _Inténtalo amante de los gatos — dijo

Ambos hombres se miran de forma desafiante. Todos con miedo comenzaron ah alejarse del lugar. Japón con extrañeza mira hacia atrás al no sentí a Grecia tras él. Sorprendiéndose al ver aquella escena. Rusia y Grecia se mantenían viéndose a los ojos, con arma en mano, ambos apuntando al cráneo del contrario. Turquía, por más extraño que pensaba, rezaba que Grecia no muriera en estos intensos momentos.

— Grecia-san, Rusia-san… — dijo asustado — por favor… n-no comentan u-un error

— Aléjate de… Japón — dijo, Heracles

— Japón y yo podemos hablar libremente — le miro serio — a pesar de que seas su novio, no tienes el derecho de prohibirle con quien puedo o no puede hablar

Para la suerte de Japón, China hacia su aparición. Acercándose a su panda ruso, haciendo que el ruso bajara su arma, sonriendo con superioridad. Alejándose con su girasol chino. Kiku suspirando con alivio, viendo como el castaño amante de los gatos se le acercaba, guardando su arma, tomándole de las manos, yéndose al hotel.

— Grecia-san ¿Por qué se ah comportado así?

— No quiero verte… cerca de ese hombre — dijo con tranquilidad

— ¡Grecia-san!

— Japón… él está con China… no te le acerques

Sin que el japonés dijese palabra alguna, Heracles lo toma de los hombros besándolo con pasión, sorprendiendo al japonés. Kiku, tratando de alejar a la potencia de _ese _ámbito, haciendo que sus intentos fuesen en vano. El griego con decisión posa una mano por debajo del blanco pantalón de gatito japonés, haciendo que este soltase un suspiro.


End file.
